


I Guess You Were Right

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: There was only one thing Roman hated.And that was when his brother was right.Luckily, that didn't happen very often. This time, for example, he totally wasn't right at all. Remus was simply being an annoying, lying trash-goblin when he said that Roman had a crush on his totally not adorable friend Virgil. And he was just teasing Roman when he said that Ethan and the absolutely not cute emo boy would be coming over for a movie night...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anamaleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamaleth/gifts).

Roman and Remus Santoia.

The Santoia twins.

The funny thing with twins (and siblings in general) is that you both love and hate them. The Santoia twins were no exception.

Remus hated how their parents seemed to favor Roman. Roman hated when Remus right.

Luckily for Roman, that never happened too often.

For example: Remus was _totally_ wrong that on time in high school when he said that Roman had a crush on the one (totally not adorable) mutual friend they had, Virgil.

Well... he wasn't right until one week in October during their freshman year.


	2. October 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 18 was the day that Remus and his boyfriend Ethan start to plot to set Roman and Virgil up.

Remus had known for quite some time now that Roman was crushing on Virgil. Even if he wouldn't admit it. Similarly, Remus knew that Virgil was crushing on Roman. Even if he wouldn't admit it as well.

Remus and his boyfriend, Ethan, had been placing their bets on when they'd stop being hopeless idiots. However, that didn't seem like it was in the near future.

"Those hopeless FUCKS!!!" Remus screeched in the middle of one of these conversations, flinging his arms in the air in a dramatic fashion before flopping into his bean-bag chair.

Ethan, who was sitting on a nearby desk chair patted his boyfriend's arm. "There there. It'll be over soon."

Remus removed the arm that was covering his face and looked over at Ethan. "See that's the thing!" He stated standing up again. "They're too fucking dumb to even realize that they have feelings for the other!!!" He once again flopped onto the bean bag.

"Well," Ethan smirked. Chuckling dryly. "I have probably the best plan we've ever had to set them up."

Remus looked up at the boy sitting on the desk chair with intrigue. "Oh do tell."

"Ok so-" Ethan started before leaning over to whisper into the other boy's ear.

October 18 was the start of an elaborate week-long set up of Roman Santoia and Virgil Addams.


	3. Operation "Get Roman And Virgil Together": Phase 1: Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first phase of the creatively named "Operation 'Get Roman And Virgil Together'" is executed successfully.

****Remus smiled after Ethan finished explaining _the plan™. _It was so well thought out. 

Which compared to their other fail- no, unsuccessful attempts, was a _major_ improvement. (Mostly because all the other plans were ones Remus came up with. )

And to put it nicely, Remus is let's say... spontaneous.

This plan came in several phases. The first phase was Virgil. That meaning, to at least, have Virgil semi-realise that he had feelings for Roman.

"And how is that supposed to be achieved?" Remus asked when Ethan had first begun to explain his plan. "It's never worked before."

"While that is true," Ethan said smiling darkly. "We've never thought to use when he's overtired and is willing to share everything about his life to legitimately anyone."

Remus' face lit up. "Oh, you beautiful snakey bastard. That's genius!!!" He yelled before kissing the "beautiful snakey bastard".

~~~

A sub-step to the first phase was to set up a date for a sleepover. Which was the relatively easy part of Phase 1.

The slightly harder part was:

1\. Getting Virge to the exact point of overtiredness in which he would share everything about his life.

2\. Getting the exact information that they wanted out of him.

3\. To not be passed out when this phase of overtiredness came or just fuck the whole plan and back to the drawing board.

~~~

They decided on October 21. As it was the first day of their school vacation. 

Virgil, being oblivious to the plot, agreed to the sleepover, thinking nothing of it at the time.

Roman, knowing that Virgil coming over would mean his brother and Ethan's relentless teasing about how he had a crush on Virgil, left to spend the night with his friends Logan and Patton.

There were 3 quiet knocks on the door. Remus, knowing that soon he'd be one step closer to ending the quite obvious pinning between Roman and Virgil, bolted to the door and let his friend inside. 

However, once Virgil walked into that house, his fate was sealed... well almost. It just depended on how inconspicuous the "evil" masterminds could be.

~~~

** _(Time skip brought to you by my lack of creativity)_ **

At around 3 am, after _TONS_ of sugar, and stupid humor, Virgil hit the very specific point needed to execute Phase 1 of Operation "Get Roman And Virgil Together". Once he did, the young Emo's fate was truly sealed.

In Virgil's altered state, he made the out of character call to play Truth or Dare. Niteher Remus or Ethan objected as it made their work easier.

"Well, Virgil, since you decided to play Truth or Dare, you should go first," Ethan said, a small smirk on his face.

"Well ok," Virgil looked between his two friends, thinking he was the mastermind, a cocky grin on his face. When in reality, Remus and Ethan would be the cocky ones, soon enough. "Uhh... Remus. Truth or Dare."

Remus acted like he was in deep thought, playing into Virgil's game. "Oh, that's so hard... but I think I'll go with truth."

Virgil thought for a moment. "Is it true that you have a crush on somebody in this room?"

Remus snicked before regaining his composure. "Well no shit Sherlock." He grabbed Ethan's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Oh, that wasn't a good one," Virgil said in a small voice. One that the other two boys knew that if Roman was there, would be blushing in the corner mumbling about "Who the hell gave him the right to be so damn cute?".

"Ok, so it's my turn," Remus said matter-of-factly, a wicked grin sprouting on his face. "So, Virgil, Truth or Dare."

Virgil, even in his loopy state, knowing that choosing a dare from Remus would mean your untimely death, (of public humiliation or otherwise), chose truth.

"So, similar question for you Virgil. Do _you_ like anybody at _all." _

Virgil's face flushed. Remus and Ethan smirked at each other. The first phase of many was almost completed.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Remus smirked. "So, who is it?" Ethan asked cocking his head to the side.

Virgil's face went bright pink. "Umm..." He stared. "Oh fuck well, there's no getting out of this one." He mumbled to himself. "Uhh... IlikeRomanandIknowhe'syourbrotherRemusandIjust-" He looked up at his smug friends. "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!!! He'sjustreallycuteandniceandfunnyandIknowhedoesn'tlikemebacksothere'snopointtotellhim. PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM!!!"

In spite of how the emo's words were slurred, Remus and Ethan got the information they wanted.

Operation "Get Roman And Virgil Together": Phase 1. Was completed. 


	4. Operation "Get Virgil and Roman Together": Phase 2: The Movie Night (Planing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second phase of "Operation 'Get Roman And Virgil Together'" is started with some minor disturbances in the Santoia household.

The morning after Virgil's insightful confession, Remus and Ethan didn't let on as to the prior night's events. Virgil didn't remember and the other boys didn't plan on reminding him. This was all going according to plan.

The nest step in Ethan's plan was a movie night. Why a movie night? Because that meant that Remus and Ethan would have one couch to themselves and Virgil and Roman would be forced to share the other. (With some potential sleepy cuddles.)

The sneaky bastards™ had decided on October 23 for the proceedings. Ethan had already told Virgil, who agreed to the event. Now Remus just had to wait for Roman to get back from his sleepover with Patton and Logan.

~~~

** _(Have a short time skip to when Roman comes back brought to you by how fucking exciting do you expect me to make waiting for someone to come home?)_ **

"Virgil and Ethan are coming over for a movie night on Wednesday, just thought I'd let you know," Remus casually dropped the information randomly into the conversation that was going on. 

"You are _such_ a lying asshole of a trash goblin. Hell! That sounded more like something Ethan would say!!! Not you." Roman examined his cuticles. "You've really been spending too much time with him"

Remus gasped in full offense. _YES,_ his boyfriend _COULD _be a pathological liar at times, but that didn't mean he lied _ALL_ the time. He couldn't even remember when Ethan had lied to him. 

However, Remus knew that Roman stooping _that_ low meant that he was now terrified because he could hardly spend a whole class period with Virgil in the same class. He still told Roman off though.

"How _dare_ you go that far!! Just because Ethan lies sometimes doesn't mean that he's a terrible person!! Also! He's my boyfriend!! Why the fuck _wouldn't_ I want to spend time with him?" Remus' voice hitting dangerously loud levels. The kind that was only a little bit softer than what would disturb their parents. 

"And I'm not lying!! You're just scared that Virgil's coming over because you can hardly survive with him sitting next to you!! You have that huge of a fucking crush on the kid!!! I'm in your geography class!!! I see the way you two stare at each other and are hardly productive the _whole fucking hour!!_ The only person who doesn't know how much you like him is _you!!!_" Remus screeched. Roman being impressed that he didn't bother their parents.

Still, minus the argument, all was going well according to plan.


	5. Operation "Get Roman And Virgil Together": Phase 2.5: The Movie Night (It's Showtime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first phase with sever weight on it is completed, with better results than one could've hoped for.

Wednesday, October 23. 

The day where Remus and Ethan's campaign to get two people together is almost complete.

Roman already knew that because of his anxiety, Virgil would show up early than the set time they had decided on. He wanted to go out and then come back, but he also wanted to make sure that Remus didn't poison something or other. 

People's safety was more important than Roman not wanting to get teased that he had a crush on the totally _not_ adorable emo that was coming over in less than an hour, so he decided to stay.

Remus and Ethan also knew that Virgil would come over earlier than the given time. Ethan used this to their advantage. He'd come back earlier to "help set up". 

Now it was just the emo's arrival left before the _fun_ part of the plan could start.

The "fun part" meant that they could lightly tease Roman and Virgil the whole time and watch as their faces slowly went from the lightest dusting of pink to full-on red, with each mention that there was something more between the two.

The doorbell rang.

"Hey Roman, could you get that while we finish up here?" Remus asked, forgetting about the plan for a second.

Roman nodded. _There's nothing weird about this. Just a friend opening the door for another friend. What could go wrong? _

Everyone knows that when someone asks "What could go wrong?" _everything_ goes wrong. That is exactally what happened to Roman after he opened the door. His face lit up bright pink as soon as that door opened.

He would never admit it but his first thought when he saw Virgil standing there was: _Who in the fuck gave him the right to be that damn adorable?_

There wasn't much of a difference in the boy's daily appearance, the one difference was the sweater paws. Roman had always thought that Virgil's sweater paws were adorable, but Virgil had always thought that they were kinda dumb so he always pulled back the sleeves on his sweater to prevent it from happening.

Virgil had been looking at the Halloween decorations that the Santoias' had on the front of their house, and hadn't noticed Roman standing there. Roman hadn't realized that he'd been staring until Virgil looked up at him. The two blushed (Roman just went from pink to red), and Roman Let Virgil inside.

Remus and Ethan saw the whole thing. They were both wondering how it could be _so _painfully obvious that they liked each other, but didn't even realize it? Their _whole school_ shipped Roman and Virgil. Ethan was certain that there were some _teachers_ in on it too. 

Yet here they were, sharing the couch directly in front of the TV, waiting for the previews to finish so they could start the movie, red-faced and arguing? Ethan noticed this before Remus did. He nudged his boyfriend's arm and pointed at the two seated boys.

"Rem, they're fighting over something," Ethan informed Remus who was equally confused. Virgil and Roman never fought. Unless...

"But COME ON, can you really look down so harshly on these movies?" Roman questioned, his voice on the brink of yelling.

"I still like them," Virgil told him, "There's just some darker messages that we don't first see."

Roman sighed in annoyance. "Bambi?"

"Man is dangerous," Virgil stated. The best way to describe his tone was duh.

"Pocahontas!" Roman yelled.

"_WHITE_ man is dangerous." Virgil used the same tone.

"SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Roman screeched.

"Well, now we're back to the lack of consent with sleeping women." Virgil rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"IT WAS TO LIFT A CURSE!" If Roman wasn't screeching before, now he was.

From the tones and words used Remus could only guess that they'd been arguing since they'd started discussing what to watch first. _THIS_ was the _only_ kind of argument Roman and Virgil had. It was all in good fun, but... it did give the perfect opportunity for the start of the nights teasing.

"Oh, both of you shut up! Stop fighting like an old married couple and just get a fucking room already!!" Remus ended the argument with that statement. He said it like was the most casual thing to say. He then flopped onto the couch.

Both Virgil's and Roman's faces went bright red. "We were NOT arguing like an old married couple!!!" Roman told Remus as calm and collectively as possible. "We were debating Disney movies like civilized people. Thank you very much." Roman's voice cracked as he was trying to not yell. Virgil started to giggle.

Roman's face went even redder if that was even possible. "What's so funny emo nightmare? Also, who gave you the right to have such an adorable laugh?" It was Virgil's turn to turn into a tomato.

Remus and Ethan watched the scene play out, enjoying every second of it. "You two either need to start making out or stop flirting so we can start the movie," Ethan informed them, sitting down next to Remus.

Roman was about to protest, but he knew it wasn't worth it. They weren't "flirting, as the trash goblin put it. _Or were we? _Roman tried to push that thought out of his mind, it wasn't very successful. 

_Like it mattered if we were. It's not like he'd ever go out with you. Wait. Why does that matter? Do I like Virgil? No. He's one of my best friends. But... we think he's cute, no not cute McFricking adorable, he's nice, he cares... but I don't like like him._

Little to Remus and Ethan's knowledge, that movie night made their work a little easier.

~~~

** _Timeskip brought to you by "Writing a summary of a movie night involves deciding what movies they watched and anything else that happened, which requires ideas so we shall skip to the end of the night."_ **

After the final movie, Roman realized that he didn't have Virgil's number. It was odd, but none the less he asked for it.

"Hey Virge, I just realized that I don't have your number."

Virgil smacked his forehead. "Duh!! That's what I was forgetting!!! Colossal dumbass right here." He pointed to himself.

"Hey, hey, hey. No! You are _not_ a dumbass. If anything _I'm_ the dumbass for not realizing sooner." Roman would've hugged Virgil in that moment, but that would come off as weird. 

They ended up deciding that they could just be dumbasses together and gave each other their number.

After Virgil and Ethan left, Remus found the perfect opportunity to strike. "So you finally got your boyfriend's number? When you gonna text him?"

Roman swatted at his brother. "Remus, he's not my boyfriend and I just asked for his number because we're friends and I didn't have it. It's just so we can talk!" Remus gave Roman a _look_. "SHUT UP!!!!" Roman shouted.

Remus started to laugh a little bit. "But I didn't say anything!"

Roman thought for a moment. "Then fuck off would ya?"

Remus left the living room and went to his own. He could hardly wait to tell Ethan the good news.


	6. Operation "Get-" Wait. What Do You Mean You Didn't Think This All The Way Through?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter because the author is up at 12:30 am and is bored.

Remus had called Ethan to let him know about the interaction he'd just had with his brother and to find out about what the goal of the next phase was. However... all didn't go to plan.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?? _YOU _WERE THE ONE WHO _CAME UP_ WITH THIS PLAN!!" Remus screeched into the phone.

"Well, I didn't think we were going to even _get_ this far. So I didn't plot it out all the way."

Remus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you at least have an _idea_ of where we're taking this?"

"Well, I have 2 options. One: the annoying and tedious task of getting Roman to realize his goddamn feelings. And option two: just convincing Virgil to ask your brother out which is an equally tedious task. However, one adds an extra step and the other takes us to the end faster."

Remus began pacing back and forth, trying to make a decision. "Umm, let's go with Virgil asking him out."

"Ok then. That works. See you tomorrow."

Remus smiled "I love you."

"Love you two."

And then the boys hung up.

"Oh! Would you look at that! _You_ were just talking _to your boyfriend._" came a cocky voice from behind Remus' closed door.

_Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Also, we need to get them together faster._


	7. Operation "Get Roman And Virgil Together": Phase 3: Virgil (Take 2, Act 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events at a pizzeria take our "evil" masterminds one step closer to completing their goal.

Ethan and Remus met with Virgil at a pizza place that wasn't too far from their school on the day following the movie night. They met up around 2:30 and just talked about life and other stuff. The masterminds already knowing how to bring up Virge asking Roman out. Virgil was slow and blindly walking into a trap.

"So you have a crush on my brother, right Virge?" Remus asked casually taking a bit of his slice of pizza.

Virgil started to choke a little bit. "Whothehelltoldyouaboutthat???"

"Uhh, you did," Ethan told him using the same relaxed tone as his boyfriend. "At the sleepover. You were out of it and you kinda told us." He added. Prematurely answering the next question.

Virgil sighed. "Ok. So I did that. But why are you bringing it up?"

"Well..." Remus started slowly. "You and Roman are crushing on each other and it's so painfully obvious to everyone except you two apparently. And we were thinking that you should ask Roman out."

Virgil started choking again. "I CAN'T DO THAT!!!" He yelled. Everyone in the restaurant stared at him. Once they turned back to their conversations he continued. "Why the fuck do you think I haven't yet? I've wanted to ask him out for _ages_ now. I'm too chicken to do it though, so my gay ass is staying single."

"Well, what would you say if we could help you with that?" Ethan asked him.

Virgil blinked for a few seconds. Trying to process what he was just asked. "Are you guys seriously going to help me ask him out?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "We've been shipping you guys since you stopped hating each other. No shit we're going to help you sherlock."

Virgil smiled weakly. _Huh. Maybe my gay ass won't be single for much longer._


	8. Operation "Get Roman And Virgil Together": Phase 3: Virgil (Take 2, Act 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil, Remus, and Ethan plot how Virgil is going to ask Roman out.

After the pizza, the boys went to Virgil's house to make a plan on how he was going to ask Roman out. Ethan and Remus had several plots that were formulated over late-night phone calls. It was just bringing each of these to Virgil's attention without making it weird and creepy. Like some sorta fanfic.

In all honesty, the masterminds were kinda surprised that they had made it this far in life. I mean they were only two chapters away from having their full plan be a success. Did I say chapters? I meant phases. Even then it's the last step after this one, and then just watching their success with cocky smiles on their faces. Smiles that said "I did that. I am _never_ going to let you live this down."

But we're not there yet.

"So, you said that you've wanted to ask him out for some time now, right?" Ethan asked him. Virgil nodded. "In that time, have you created a plan?" Virgil shook his head. 

"Well then, I guess we have some way to go," Remus added to the conversation. 

Virgil was still relatively shaken. His anxiety wouldn't let him worry about why his friends were helping him.

"So we've come up with several plans," Ethan began before Remus interrupted him. "All of which have been creatively named by me!!"

Virgil started to worry. "Creative" to Roman (or anyone really) meant something _COMPLETLY_ different to Remus. 

Ethan took notice of Virgil's slight increase in worry. "Don't worry. I made him change the completely horrible ones." Virgil eased up a bit.

"They weren't the completely horrible ones. You made me change the hilarious ones!!" Remus pointed out.

"Funny to you, gross and disturbing to the rest of us," Ethan countered.

"Guys? I thought we were here to, you know, plot the thing?" Virgil put the got back to where it was supposed to be going.

"Ok so, option one that we all know isn't going to be used: "Stop lacking the balls to fucking do it.". As the name suggests, you just go up to him and say "Roman, I like you. Would you like to go out with me *insert date here*" Remus listed the simplest sounding on paper of the list of plots.

"Yeah, no. That's not gonna work." Virgil brushed off the anxiety that the thought of that plan brought with his usual snarky sarcasm.

"Then there's Sincerely Me: You write him a letter telling him how you feel and asking him out."

Virgil looked up at Remus "That one might actually work." 

The trash rat smiled and rattled off another plan. "I don't give a shit if you like this plan. I'm not letting you do this one. The Elementary School Girl: have someone do it for you."

This went of for a bit. Ethan eventually adding some plots that he was coming up with during the conversation.

Virgil eventually decided on "Sincerely Me", but with texting instead of writing a letter.


	9. Operation Sincerely Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived. The day where Virgil is going to ask Roman out.

Virgil was anxious.

Actually, fuck that. He was terrified

Today was the big day.

The day he maybe made plans to have his first-ever date.

The day of Operation Sincerely Me.

Remus and Ethan wanted to go to Virgil's house to execute the plan so that Virge couldn't a) chicken out and not do it or b) say the wrong thing freak out and abort mission. (And Virge was going to need all the moral support he could get. But they didn't bring up that part.) 

Virgil refused and promised that he would do it. If he didn't do it then Remus and Ethan could mess with him all they wanted and he couldn't do anything about it. _That's _how the masterminds knew he was dead serious and let him do it alone, promising that no matter the circumstances unless asked they would not intervene.

The whole plan started sooner than Virgil would've thought, but he didn't know what was happening until later.

Virgil ran what used to be an incorrect quote blog on Tumblr. He started posting fanfic and other random stuff on it as it gained popularity. He still did incorrect quotes every now and then. But it was mostly other random stuff and fics. 

That night was a night for incorrect quotes

When the idea for ended up being the last incorrect quote of the night, he knew that he'd been spending WAY too much time with Remus.

The thought was "I AM A SUICIDAL HUMAN!!! WATCH AS I ATTEMPT TO DO THE DEATH!!!!" before someone yeeting themselves out of a tree. After that came "This is how theater kids commit suicide". He still has no damn clue why he posted it. But he posed it none the less.

Not to soon came a private message on Discord from Roman. **_(Here's where the testing part comes in. Ro is the italicized text. Virge is the underlined text.)_**

_\---_

_You're latest incorrect quote, Virge. I just got the notification. It showed just the title. The title was "I AM A SUICIDAL HUMAN!!! WATCH AS I ATTEMPT TO DO THE DEATH!!!!". YOU FUCKING SCARED ME!!!!_

I AM SO SORRY FOR BIRTHING THAT THING!!!! I REGRET SPENDING SO MUCH TIME WITH UR BROTHER!!!

_I mean, it was a good idea. Kinda funny. BUT TUMBLR JUST TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE A SUICIDAL HUMAN!!!! CHANGE THE TITLE DUDE!!!_

TUMBLR IS A HELLSITE MAN!!!

_BUT I LOVE THAT HELLSITE BECAUSE WE GOT CLOSER THROUGH IT!!!_

YAY!!!!

FRIENDSHIP!!!

_:D_

_JUST DON'T DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!!!_

OK!!! UNDERSTOOD!!

(the musical)

_FINE!!!_

It was never meant to be a Heathers reference. But seeing as Heathers was Virgil's favorite musical, it was taken that way.

WE'RE DAMAGED!!!

REALLY DAMAGED!!!

BUT THAT DOES NOT MAKE US WISE!!!

WE'RE NOT SPECIAL!!!

WE'RE NOT DIFFERENT!!!

WE DONT CHOSE WHO LIVES OR DIES!!!

_WE DON'T CHOSE WHO LIVES OR DIES!!!_

damn it

u wanna try again?

_YES!!!_

FINE!!!

_I FORGOT TO SHUT OFF CAPS LOCK!!!_

I DONT CARE!!!

_FINE!!_

WE'RE DAMAGED!!!

REALLY DAMAGED!!!

BUT THAT DOES NOT MAKE US WISE!!!

WE'RE NOT SPECIAL!!!

_WE'RE NOT DIFFERENT!!!_

WE'RE NOT DIFFERENT!!!

_fuck._

once more?

_OK!!_

FINE!!!

_WE'RE DAMAGED!!_

REALLY DAMAGED!!

BUT THAT DOES NOT MAKE US WISE!!!

_WE'RE NOT SPECIAL!!!_

WE'RE NOT DIFFERENT!!

WE DON'T CHOSE WHO LIVES OR DIES!!!

_LET'S BE NORMAL!!_

SEE BAD MOVIES!!

SNEAK A BEER AND WATCH TV!!!

_WE'LL BAKE BROWNIES!!_

_OR GO BOWLING!!!!_

DONT YOU WANT A LIFE WITH MEEEEEEEE!!!

CAN'T WE BE SEVENTEEN???

THAT'S ALL I WANT TO DOOOOOOOOOO!!

IF YOU COULD LET ME IN!!!

I COULD BE GOOD WITH YOU!!!

_PEOPLE HURT US!!!_

OR THEY VANISH!!!

AND YOUR RIGHT!!!

IT REALLY BLOWS!!!

_BUT WE LET GO!!!_

_TAKE A DEEP BREATH!!!_

THEN GO BUY SOME SUMMER CLOTHES!!!!

_WE'LL GO CAMPING_

_PLAY SOME POKER!!!_

PLAY SOME POKER!!!

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

WE GOT SO FAR

_NOOOOOOOO!!!_

GODDAMNIT

_ALMOST TO THE SECOND CHORUS!!!!_

_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

_OUR LOVE IS GODDAMMIT!!!_

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

_Fine, we’re damaged_  
Really damaged  
But that does not make us wise  
We’re not special, we’re not different  
We don’t choose who lives or dies  
Let’s be normal, see bad movies  
Sneak a beer and watch tv  
We’ll bake brownies or go bowling  
Don’t you want a life with me?  
Can we be seventeen?  
That’s all I want to do  
If you could let me in  
I could be good with you  
People hurt us  
Or they vanish  
And you’re right that really blows  
But we let go, take a deep breath  
Then go buy some summer clothes  
We'll go camping, play some poker  
And we’ll eat some chilli fries  
Maybe prom night  
Maybe dancing  
Don't stop looking in my eyes (your eyes)  
Can't we be seventeen  
Is that so hard to do?  
If you could let me in  
I could be good with you  
Let us be seventeen  
If we still got the right  
So what’s it gonna be  
I wanna be with you (Wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you tonight  
Yeah we’re damaged,  
Badly damaged  
But your love’s too good to lose  
Hold me tighter  
Even closer  
I’ll stay if I’m what you choose  
Can we be seventeen?  
If I am what you choose  
If we still got the right  
Because you’re the one I choose  
You’re the one I choose  
You’re the one I choose.

_This is what happens when Roman gets passive-aggressive._

lol

_He also refers to himself in the third person apparently._

virgil also refers to himself in third person

it is fine

_Roman is happy that it's fine._

_Also, he soooo didn't Google and copy-paste the lyrics to Seventeen._

virgil thinks thats a mood

\---

Eventually, the boys got on the topic of crushes, while still miraculously referring to themselves in the third person. (The world will never know how.) And Operation: Sincerely Me was a go. 

\---

so virgil would like to know if roman likes anybody

_Roman does like someone._

well, virgil would also like roman to know that he also likes someone

_Roman would like to know who Virgil likes._

virgil is kinda scared to tell roman

_Roman would like to make sure Virgil knows that he can trust Roman and that it doesn't matter _ _who he likes._

_No matter who they are._

virgil is still scared

_Roman would like to make a compromise._

virgil would like to know what that compromise is

_Roman's compromise is: that if Virgil tells Roman who he likes, Roman will tell Virgil who he likes._

_Roman would like to know if that's ok for Virgil?_

virgil says its ok

\---

Virgil braced himself for the words he was about to type. The words that would completly ruin his friendship with Roman. Or turn it into something more. The words that would determine if Operation Sincerely Me would be a success or a failure.

\---

virgil likes roman

\---

Roman was shocked for a bit. But he smiled and fulfilled his part of the deal.

\---

_Roman likes Virgil too._

\---

It was Virgil's turn to be shocked. His whole face turned red.

Operation Sincerely Me was, for the most part, a completed success!

There was a lack of messages being sent that was similar to an awkward silence if this was an in-person conversation.

\---

virgil is shooketh

_Roman is also shooketh._

_Roman would also like to know if Virgil would like to go out on a date with him on Friday._

virgil would like that a lot _   
_

\---

Roman completed Operation Sincerely Me for Virgil without even noticing it.

\---

_Roman says that this might be too soon, but he's liked Virgil for quite some time now._

_Roman wants Virgil to know that he loves him._

_With all his heart._

virgil would like roman to know that he loves him too

\---

There were happy, smiling, and Heather Chandler red faces on both ends of the conversation.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day of Roman and Virgil's first date. (Roman's first date with Virgil and Virgil's first-ever date.) Both boys are terrified, but Roman vows to make it the best first date ever.
> 
> (A/N: There are going to be some bonus chapters but this is the official end of this story)

The day of Roman and Virgil's first date had arrived much faster than anticipated.

The whole week the two had just been staring at the ground to blush and then look back up at the other, blush and then look down at the ground again. It was better than it was before, for the two other people who knew that Ro and Virge were going on a date.

The rest of the school didn't and was just about tearing their hair out.

But the students are not the important part.

The important part is that it was Roman and Virgil'sfirst date. It wasn't going to be anything crazy. Just going to a hunted house, eating food. Simple enough right?

Wrong.

Both boys were scared out of their minds.

Since it was such a casual date, there was no need for Roman to spend an hour getting ready which meant that he had more time to freak out and start ranting.

"Ree, why did I ask him out? I mean, I like him a lot. Scratch that. I love him. But! This is my one shot!! I'm going to fuck up!! This is going to be the biggest failure of my 16 years of life on this rocky orb floating through the endless void!! I am going to die of embarrassment and just!! It has to go well!! I mean, I've gone out with guys before, but Virgil's different!! And I just-!"

Remus, who was sprawled out on the couch that had the TV directly in front of it, tuned out his pacing brother and started looking through the stream of texts from Virgil and Ethan in their group chat.

** _(Ree is italicized. Virge is underlined. Ethan is bolded)_ **

** _\---_ **

HOLY FUCK GUYS IM SCARED!!!

**Virgil calm down.**

**Working yourself up isn't good.**

_if it makes u feel any better virge_

_ro's freaking the fuck out rn_

_he's pacing and listing all the things that could go wrong_

_kinda like u tbh_

thanks

_np_

**Don't let the trash rat get to you.**

_offense has been taken_

**Good.**

_rude!! ur mean_

can u 2 stop doing this rn??

not the time

**Sorry, Virgil. **

**Anyways you need to calm down.**

**It'll be fine.**

**He asked you out.**

**He said "I love you" first.**

**It will all be fine.**

_AND IF IT'S NOT WE'LL KILL HIM!!!!!_

ty ethan

ree ur humor is not appreciated rn

_sry_

_NOT SRY BOUT WHAT I SAID!!_

_IM JUST TRYNA HAVE SOME FUN!!_

_DONT WORRY DONT WORRY!!_

_DONT LOSE UR HEAD!!_

_I DIDNT MEAN TO HURT ANYONE!!!_

_LOL!!_

_SAY OH WELL!!_

_OR GO 2 HELL!!!_

_IM SRY NOT SRY BOUT WHAT I SAID!!!_

_DON'T LOSE UR HEAD!!!_

u done?

_not the time?_

not even close

_oh fuck_

**What have you done Remus?**

dude

what did u do?

_vee i think ur boyfriend just realized that i was texting u guys_

_instead of paying attention to his attention whore self_

**Well shit.**

**Sucks to suck I guess.**

_STFU AND FUCKING HELP ME U STUPID SNAKE!!!_

\---

"Remus, are you even listening to me?" Roman inquired, he had calmed down quite a bit.

Remus' phone was still buzzing, but he already knew that it was Ethan messing with Virgil. And Virgil was insisting that Roman wasn't his boyfriend.

"No. As a matter of fact, I am not listening to you. I'm helping your boyfriend calm down because he's just as freaked out about this as you are and you did not hear that from me."

Roman nodded trying to take in his brother's words. 

"Very well then." Roman started suddenly. "This shall be the greatest date that we've both ever been on!!"

"Ok, whatever. You do you." Remus replied before turning back to his phone.

Roman went upstairs. Remus assumed to freak out to Logan in Patton in the group chat he was sure they had.

\---

F O R

T H E

L A S T

G O D D A M N

T I M E

R O M A N

I S

N O T

M Y

B O Y F R I E N D

_YET!!!_

**NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF YET!!!**

yeah whatever

seems he didnt kill u ree

_no he didnt_

_but he swore to make it the best first date the both of u have ever had_

well this is my first date ever sooo...

\---

"Hey Ro, Vee says this is the first date he's ever been on."

Roman's slightly panicked voice came from upstairs. "Oh! Ok!! Just means it's going to be all that better!!"

\---

_i told him what u just said and now he's freaking out again_

ree

y r u like this

**Virge, this is REMUS we're talking about.**

**What did you expect?**

idk

**I rest my case.**

**\---**

Roman came down the stairs. "Ok, so Imma go pick up Virge now. Later."

"Break a leg! Also, don't have too much fun!! You're way too young for that!!" Remus remarked from the couch.

Roman gasped in mock offense. "How slutty do you think I am?"

Remus thought for a moment. "On a scale of Seymore to Howard, I'd rate you a Boleyn."

"Whatever," Roman said as he was shutting the door.

\---

_hey vee_

what?

_he left 2 pick u up rn_

OOOHHH FUCK!!!

HERE WE GO BITCHES!!!!

TIME 2 PUT THIS SHITSHOW ON THE ROAD!!!

HOLY FUCK!!

I SHOULDNT HAVE DONE THE LIPSTICK!!!

I REGRET MY LIFE CHOICES!!!

_which lipstick?_

the black one

_dont take it off_

_i know my brother_

_he'll think its hot_

**That's not a very Virgil thing now is it Ree?**

_ah who cares?_

_again_

_RO 👏 WILL _ _👏 THINK _ _👏 ITS _ _👏 HOT _ _👏!!!_

ohhhh fuck

**What happened?**

**Who hurt my son?**

_chill daddy_

NOT THE FUCKING TIME REE!!

UR BROTHER JUST PULLED UP!!!

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!

AND HE JUST RANG THE DOORBELL!!!

HERE WE GO BOYS!!!

TIME TO USE THAT ONE WAY TICKET FOR HELL THAT I HAVE!!!

WE'RE IN FOR IT NOW!!!

_OH FUCK!!!_

_LET US KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!_

**WE MUST KNOW!!!**

**HE HURTS YOU, HE DIES!!!**

_YEAH!! EXACTLY!!!_

_hE hUrTs ThE dArK sTrAnGe sOn He DiEs!!!!_

ok

whatever 

i gotta go

ttyl

if im still alive

**You WILL be alive or Roman dies.**

_did u not get that or?_

\---

Remus switched from the group chat to the private one with just him and Ethan.

** _(Texting conventions stay the same here.)_ **

\---

_hey_

_u wanna come over for a movie or smth_

**I'll be there in a few.**

\---

A few being like ten minutes.

Remus left Ethan to set up and chose the movie, while he went to go make popcorn.

Ethan's movie of choice was the cult classic "Heathers". **_(Fricking amazing movie btw)_**

About 30 minutes into the movie/the part where JD and Veronica are writing Heather Candler's suicide note, they had stopped paying attention to the movie and more to each other.

This normally happened when the pair watched movies together. However, this time was different.

Normally they just stared at each other until in the case with Heathers, JD started yelling or there was a gunshot that took the boy's attention away from each other and back to the movie.

But this time was different.

"Hey, I had an idea." Remus broke the silence (minus the movie).

"Oh god," Ethan smirked. "Let's hear it."

Remus hesitated a bit. "What if, we kissed right now?"

"Are you asking if you can kiss me, Ree?" The boys started moving closer.

"I dunno. Maybe. Depends on what you would-," Remus was cut off before he could finish his thought. 

His eyes stayed open in surprise for a few seconds, after all, it's defiantly a different experience being the one getting romanced. He didn't know what to think.

Ethan was about to pull away when Remus began to kiss back.

Remus' eyes slipped close after a few seconds of taking in the shock. His hands eventually finding their usual place: tangled up in Ethan's hair.

It was nice. Different. But nice.

The moment ended at "Heather Chandler's not your everyday suicide". The attention of the two boys was turned back to the movie. Remus cuddled up to Ethan, the other placing his arm around Remus' waist.

Later, as JD was going on about "I loved you! Sure I was coming up here to kill ya'", Roman burst through the door. "THAT WAS THE BEST DATE I'VE BEEN ON IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!!"

Both Remus and Ethan noticed what looked like a black smudge of something on Roman's left cheek. Then it clicked to both of them that Virgil was wearing black lipstick.

"Ooh! You two are watching Heathers? Mind if I watch with you?" Roman asked standing by the unoccupied couch.

"Yeah, that's fine," Ethan responded, nodding for Roman to sit while Remus pulled out his phone.

\---

_virgil you sneaky bastard_

he he he

\---

So it turns out that Remus was right. Oddly enough, it didn't bother Roman this time. After all, he got a date with the cutest person in the universe out of it. Maybe Remus being right wasn't all that bad.


	11. Bonus Chapter 1: The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ro and Virge go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I maybe kinda sorta forgot to post this chapter and the next one on AO3... (oop)

_LET US KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!___

_ __ _

**WE MUST KNOW!!!******

_ ** **** ** _

_ ** **** ** _

**HE HURTS YOU, HE DIES!!!******

_ ** **** ** _

_ ** **** ** _

_YEAH!! EXACTLY!!!___

_ _ __ _ _

_hE hUrTs ThE dArK sTrAnGe sOn He DiEs!!!!___

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

\---

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

At that moment, Virgil saw Roman's car pull up in his driveway. He freaked out a little bit, but took a few deep breaths and sent a message (or 5) to the group chat.

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

\---

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

ok

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

whatever

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

i gotta go

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

ttyl

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

if im still alive

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**You WILL be alive or Roman dies.******

_ _ _ _ _ ** **** ** _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ ** **** ** _ _ _ _ _

_did u not get that or?___

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil snickered at his friends' antics before putting his phone in the pocket of his hoodie, the good luck one with the patches, along with his wallet. He looked at himself in the mirror that was in his living room.

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I really should've gone against the lipstick. Oh well. Too late to go back now.___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil slipped on his sneakers and was at the door before Roman even knocked. Once he did, Virgil opened the door and smiled one of his rare genuine smiles. Roman blushed as his heart turned into butter.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey," Virgil breathed out. He forgot why he was worried in the first place.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey," Roman replied. "You ready to go?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Uhh, yeah!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil grabbed the lanyard that his keys were on and shoved it in his pocket and both shut and locked the door. He then followed Roman to his car and sat in the passenger seat.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They'd done thousands of times before. Roman gave Virgil a ride to and from school almost every day. But yet, it was so awkward.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roman started the car. "So umm, what do you wanna listen to?" he asked, handing Virgil the AUX cord.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil smirked. He had decided it was time to break the awkward.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The first opening notes to Dead Girl Walking started playing.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roman's face went bright red as he started driving.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil already knew he'd taking Veronica's part this time instead of JD. (Mostly because flustering Roman was fun.)

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"The demon queen of high school has decreed it. She says Monday 8 am I will be deleted. They'll hunt me down in study hall. Stuff and mount me on the wall. 30 hours to live, how shall I spend them?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil snuck a glance at Roman. His face was still red.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I don't have to stay and die like cattle. I could change my name and ride up to Seattle! But I don't own a motorbike. Wait. Here's an option that I like."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil put his hand on Roman's arm.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Spend these 30 hours gettin' FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKAY!!!! Yeah!!!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil removed his hand from Roman's arm and punched the air.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I need it hard I'm a dead girl walking! I'm in your yard, I'm a dead girl walking!! Before they punch my clock, I'm snappin' off your window lock. Got no time to knock I'm a dead girl walkin'"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As Virgil's voice trailed off Roman regained a hold of himself.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Whoa. Veronica? What are you doing _**(IN ME SWAMP!!!!)_** in my room?"**_**_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ **** _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ **** _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil lifted a finger and just about shoved it in Roman's face while "shh" ing him.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sorry but I really had to wake you. See I decided I must ride you till I break you."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roman's face went red again.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"'Cause Heather says I gots to go, you're my last meal on death row. Shut cha mouth and lose dem tighty-whities!!! Come on! Tonight I'm yours. I'm ya dead girl walking! Get on all fours, kiss this dead girl walking!!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil looked at Roman and almost laughed at his face.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Let's go you know the drill, I'm hot, and pissed, and on the pill. Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!!!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil started to pet Roman's face.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"And you know, you know, you know, it's 'cause you're beautiful. You say you're numb inside, but I can't agree. So the world's unfair, keep it locked out there! Here it's beautiful!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil unzipped his hoodie, seeing as if this was a stage production, Veronica would've taken off her blazer at this part.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Let's make this beautiful!!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"That works for me-"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They both started to laugh during the musical interlude.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah!! Full steam ahead take this dead girl walking!!!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Wait, how'd you find my address?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Let's break the bed, rock this dead girl walking!!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I think you tore my mattress!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No sleep tonight for you, better chug that Mountain Dew!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ok, ok."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roman snickered a bit at all the weird hand motions Virgil was making.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ok, ok!!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Slap me pull my hair touch me there and there and there! And no more talking!!!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil braced himself and hoped to the singing gods that his voice wouldn't crack.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"LOVE this dead girl walking!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Both boys were impressed at the severe lack of voice crack at that note. So impressed that Roman missed his line.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Love this dead girl walking!!!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Love this dead girl, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"OW!!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah!!!!!!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil didn't dare go for that high note. No way in hell that one was going to happen.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After the song finished Roman sorta just sat there in shock. "I can tell someone's been practicing, huh JD. Lightful?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil blushed at the nickname. "Umm, you barely managed to sing half your lines. You should've seen how red your face was, Veronica Singer."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was Roman's turn to blush. "S-so we're back to that nickname, huh emo nightmare?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

This is a keen example of how the two flirted with each other the rest of the car ride.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once they pulled up to the place, Virgil instantly knew where Roman had taken him.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The joint was run by this family. In the early fall, it was a corn maze and some other fall activities.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

In October they put up a haunted house and added some scares to the corn maze to make it a haunted one.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil had wanted to go for some time now. The only thing stopping him was that he didn't want to go alone. He would've asked Remus and Ethan to go with, but he didn't need to be dealing with their gayness and/or bringing Roman with and teasing them.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Granted, he has to get used to it. Well, hoping that this date would go well. Roman did promise the best first date ever.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

One they paid and got in, Roman asked Virgil what he wanted to do first.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Brimming with excitement Virgil said "THE HAUNTED HOUSE!!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roman smiled to himself as Virgil grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the queue.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ok. I can tell you're excited, but how long have you wanted to come to this place?" Roman asked seeing as even though Virgil being this excited was cute, it was also odd and rare.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil was practically bouncing on the balls of his heels when he replied. "Since like 7th grade when I learned that this place even existed."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"And you never went before because?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I wasn't going to go by myself with all these strangers around and I didn't want to deal with your brother and his boyfriend or risk them bring you along to mess with us. But now it's just us, ya know?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Huh. Yeah. I guess that makes sense." Was all Roman said, but his mind was reeling.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil was still holding his hand. Roman really liked the sound of "us". And he took Virgil to a place he's wanted to go to for some time now without even realizing it. This date was going much better than anticipated.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Being the relatively popular attraction that the haunted house was, the line slowly inched forward. Virgil still hadn't let go of Roman's hand and had actually begun to lean on Roman when the line had come to a stop. They stood in relatively comfortable silence most of the time. Occasionally making a joke or flirting with the other for the fun of it.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As their place in line grew closer to the front, Roman began to get a bit antsy. Virgil noticed, but didn't think anything of it until Roman's grip on his hand grew stronger.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ro, what's up?" Virgil asked. "You're really tense right now."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, I- it's nothing."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil knee Roman was lying to him. "Ducking bullcrap."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roman started laughing. "Why is on Earth Virgil 'I don't give two craps about not cussing' not cussing?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Because there are small children Ro. Think of the kids Roman."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They both started laughing. Roman was beginning to think that Virgil forgot about him being slightly a lot scared. However, Virgil didn't. He was just getting off-topic.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"All jokes aside, something up with you Ro and I wanna know what it is."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roman sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You didn't think I forgot, did you?" Virgil, being the shorter of the two, had to get on his toes to whisper in the others ear, but Roman's face was worth it.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once Virgil dropped back down to his feet, he continued. "Now, are you going to keep lying to me, or are you going to tell me what's up?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roman looked away from the shorter boy. "Goddammit. Why does it have to be so hard to lie to you?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil smirked in triumph.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Umm... sooo..." Roman was both stalling and searching for the right words. "Ok. So. I-I well this stuff kinda freaks me out and umm, yeah."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil smiled yet another one of his rare genuine smiles. "Ok so. You get freaked out about this kinda stuff, and yet you still decide to take me here?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roman nodded. "I know that Halloween is your favorite holiday and that you enjoy this kinda stuff so I figured that you would appreciate this. I mean, I was willing to make that sacrifice."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil gasped in mock offense. "Roman I thought you were a band kid! It's sackofrice. I thought you knew this! I thought higher of you than that!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ok! Ok. Fine. And I was willing to make that SACKOFRICE!! There! Ya happy now?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil snickered a bit. "Yes."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** __ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---  
_**(Haves some timeskip of stuff that I really shouldn't have skipped tbh. But I am anyway. *cough cough* The whole haunted house part. Em is dumb *cough cough*)_****_**_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ **** _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ **** _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After they got out of the haunted house, Virgil was still laughing hysterically and Roman was both sulking and cringing at his own stupidity.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You see. Roman has a very shrill and feminine scream. Virgil didn't know this. Know he did and was never going to let Roman live it down.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Roman. Your scream! Why did I never know of this before???"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Because I've never been that scared around you before Emo Nightterror!!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once Virgil finally stopped laughing enough for him to speak, he said "You know. This is actually an amazing first first date."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, at least you've enjoyed yourself. That makes my whole sackofrice worth it."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They started to walk back to Roman's car to call it a night. Virgil pulled up a playlist of random theater songs. Sincerely Me was the first song to come up. Virgil thought it was highly ironic how "Operation Sincerely Me" was how this even happened.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil snickered the slightest bit and started to look out the window. Roman was too preoccupied with making screeching-theater-geek-that-is-still-fueled-on-adrenaline-and-doesn't-give-two-shits-about-tone-currently noises to notice Virgil idly staring out the window until the song was over.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey Virge?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ok, good, you're alive, umm are you alright though? You seem kinda out of it."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Nah. I'm fine. Just thinking."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"About what?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"How this time last year we still hated each other with every fiber of our beings. But here we are. You just took me on an amazing date and-"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"That is all very true and kind of weird to think about. But and?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Umm, it's nothing."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ok. So I can't nothing you, but you can nothing me?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, it's only tempory. You'll find out soon enough."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A few more songs played before either boy spoke again.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Can I know what the nothing was now?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Why?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Because it's nothing."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Whatever. I'm like over you right now."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You weren't over me like 5 minutes ago."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They'd just pulled up into Virgil's driveway and were walking up to his front door.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah, but then you nothinged me again and I got offended."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You overly dramatic theater dork! Why did I even agree to this?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Because you love me."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh my god shut up."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're face is so red right now."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Shut up!!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Make me!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ok then! Fine"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Before Roman could even react, Virgil got up on his toes and kissed Roman's cheek, leaving a black smudge due to the lipstick, and running inside. Roman stood there flabbergasted with a hand lingering where Virgil had just kissed his cheek.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After walking back to his car, Roman pulled out his cell phone to ask a very important question.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** __ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ **(Ro is italicized Vee is underlined)_****_** _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ **** _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ **** _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Can I know what the nothing is now?___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ __ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

didnt i already tell u?

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_No. You must've forgot.___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

shit

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

well i did forget

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

umm

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

when can we do somthin like that again?

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*something

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Did you just ask me out?___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

maybe

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

depends on ur answer

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Well if you are in fact asking me out, I'm free next Friday.___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

well then I did just ask you out

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_omg___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Why must you be like this?___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Anyway I'm still kinda in your driveway and yeah___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

ok

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

ttyl

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After getting home, Roman burst through the door. "THAT WAS THE BEST DATE I'VE BEEN ON IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Both Remus and Ethan noticed what looked like a black smudge of something on Roman's left cheek. Then it clicked to both of them that Virgil was wearing black lipstick.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ooh! You two are watching Heathers? Mind if I watch with you?" Roman asked standing by the unoccupied couch.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah, that's fine," Ethan responded, nodding for Roman to sit while Remus pulled out his phone.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roman didn't know what his brother was doing, but he honestly didn't care.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It occurred to him that Remus was right.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But, surprisingly, it didn't bother him all that much.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I mean, he did get a hopefully boyfriend out of it.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	12. Bonus Chapter 2: The First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil kisses Roman.

_ **Virgil's POV_****_** _

_ ** _ **** _ ** _

_ ** _ **** _ ** _

Roman and I had been having a nice night in. You know. Just chilling on his couch and watching movies.

_ ** __ ** _

Roman seemed slightly uncomfortable. Huh, that's weird. I thought. I paused whatever random Netflix original we were watching. I nudged his leg with my knee. "Hey Ro, you good?"

_ ** __ ** _

"Well, umm..." He started fiddling with the zipper of the hoodie I let him borrow. (One I'm never getting back mind you)

_ ** __ ** _

I cupped Roman's face with my hand. "Whatever it is you can tell me," At this point, I was kinda starting to freak out.

_ ** __ ** _

Roman took my hand away from his face and held it in his own. "We've been together for like a month right?"

_ ** __ ** _

I smirked. I knew where he was going with this and tuned him out. "You can Roman."

_ ** __ ** _

"I- what? I never even asked you a 'you can' question," Roman stammered, confused.

_ ** __ ** _

I felt a prick of anxiety and pushed it away before leaning in. "I know where you were going. My answer is yes." Before Roman could say anything else our lips touched.

_ ** __ ** _

His lips were as soft as I thought they were and tasted like Mountain Dew Red? Damn, I need to steal/borrow that from him.

_ ** __ ** _

My arm snaked around his neck and I ran my finger's through his hair. His hair was always really soft.

_ ** __ ** _

In all honesty, this was my first kiss and it was going much better than I thought it would, besides, I was kissing the greatest, kindest, sweetest person I'd ever had the pleasure of knowing.

_ ** __ ** _

We were so absorbed in the moment that we never heard the door open.

_ ** __ ** _

"Jesus Faist!! Get a room!!" Remus screeched. But since when isn't he screeching?

_ ** __ ** _

Anyway, we jumped away from each other, panting slightly and our faces totally red.

_ ** __ ** _

"What the hell, Remus?!" Roman asked.

_ ** __ ** _

"Next time you decide to make out with your boyf riend do it in your room. Next time we walk in on you'll be fucking each other!!" (My phone autocorrected 'fucking' to 'ducking' and I find that humorous.)

_ ** __ ** _

We both got two shades redder. I'd say about from a Michael Mell Hoodie red to a Heather Chandler red.

_ ** __ ** _

"We weren't making out. We simply just kissed. That was all," Roman explained calmly.

_ ** __ ** _

"Oh so you claim," Ethan chimed in.

_ ** __ ** _

_When the fuck was he apart of this conversation?___

_ ** _ _ __ _ _ ** _

This is going to be a long night.

_ ** _ _ __ _ _ ** _


	13. Bonus Chap 3: The Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the author wrote half of it in January and the other half in March.

Why Virgil wanted to go on a double date with bastard 1 and bastard 2 is beyond me. 

But I can't say no to his cute face so I said that it was fine. But I know Remus. He was going to try to pull some shit or other.

It was going to be fine.

My phone started to ring, I checked the caller ID and it was Virgil.

"Hey Princey." God. That nickname could turn me into butter in seconds. "Can you pick me up in like 10?"

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Yeah. I'll start heading out now. Love you."

"Love you too." Then he hung up.

It was weird. Yes Virgil liked being early, but this was early even for him. Nevertheless, I grabbed a pair of sneakers and headed off to Virgil's.

~~~

Once I pulled up outside he practically pulled me inside his house.

"Hey, I know you're happy now that I'm heere and in happy to see you too but like damn Daniel, calm down, relaxation, stop screaming!"

Virgil looked at me disturbed and amused. "Did you just reference Wicked, BMC and two vines in the same breath?"

I still my tougne out at him. "Maybe."

"Whatever," he mumbled "c-c-c-comeon." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the stairs.

I scoffed. "Look whose referencing BMC now?"

"I only did because More Than Survive starts off with a major mood. Waiting for porn is the worst. And no one can say Christine or come on like a normal person. It's always CHRISTIIIIIIIIIINE and C-C-C-COMEON."

I looked at him with an expression that I can only guess read as confused, intrigued and disturbed all at the same time.

Virgil laughed. God I loved his laugh. The way he hides his smile behind his hands, and it's so innocent sounding and it almost sounds like a little kitten.

Anyways. He laughed "Dude, babe, bro, I'm messing with you."

I had a mini gay panic. He just called me babe. Holy shit he just called me babe. Sure it was no homo, full homo, no homo, but still. All of these shocking developends were making me feel kinda flirty.

"Unless...." I snaked an arm around his waist. His face and blush were priceless. "In all seriousness, I can tell you wanna talk about something. What's up?"

He leaned onto me. "So you know how Dee and Ree got us together?"

"Yes but why is that-"

"I'm getting there. I'm getting there. Anyways I as thinking they wanna mess with us, so why not just give them the unexpected. Like if one of them says like 'stop making out' or something like that, we actually start to make out just to shut them up. Wadda think?" He started doing jazhands which I thought was adorable.

Like does this boy known how cute he is?

"Its a great idea love," I kissed his forehead.

He blushed and tried to cover it with his hoodie but failed. I still saw it. "Y-yeah. Like that or something."

~~~

(Time skip brought to you by the fact that when I remember that Connor Murphy's dead I get sad and nearly cry)

We walked into this pizza place and sat down across from Remus and Ethan.

"Hello dear brother, and his fuck boi," Remus greeted doing his weird creepy lizard eye thing.

"Sup Ree" Virgil gave him a peace sign with one hand before sitting down.

"Hello Ethan," I said. Kind of nervously tbh. We weren't really close and he kinda scared me. 

He nodded to show that he acknowledged my existence. "Have you two fucked since we walked in on you making out?" 

Virgil rolled his eyes. "I kissed him and he kissed back. That's not making out."

"You Were both panting when we walked in on you," Ethan countered.

"Oh like you two haven't fucked already," I finally added something to this debate as Logan would call it.

Virgil gave my hand a squeeze from underneath the table and I smiled at him in return.

Remus looked under the table right as Virgil let go of my hand. 

"So... You two gonna like hold hands under the table or some shit like that?" Remus asked us.

Virgil intertwined our fingers and he then rested our interlocked hands on the table.

The two boys sitting across from us shot each other confused looks 

"Oh. Ok then."

Honestly freaking out the king of freaking people out amused me way more than it should've. Like the sheer feeling of happiness and joy I got from that whole experience cannot be healthy but that really isn't the important part.

(Time skip because I have no clue what I'm doing with this chapter anymore. Just pretend Virge's plan went flawlessly.)

After we abandoned trash goblin and snake man, Virgil and I went on a walk in a nearby park. Our fingers were entertained and I was swinging our hands slightly as we walked. At this point I was talking and he was leading me somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?"

Virgil smirked and I blushed. "I'm about to change your life."

"As long as you don't kill me, by all means, lead the way."

"Roman, you've ever been like openly really super gay in public?"

I looked at him thter confused. "Not particularly. Why on earth do you ask, love?"

At this point he had lead me to a surprisingly empty open field that was framed with trees.

"Because I wanted to do this."

He leaned in and kissed me. I stood there blinking in shock for a few minutes before closing my eyes and melting into the kiss. I locked his bottom lip asking for entrence. He complied an unexplored just about everywhere with my tougne. At this point we were making out and it we getting kinda heated.

Then a rather familiar voice screeched "KiNkY " from a nearby bush.

We pulled away from each other, faces entirely red, and turned to yell at the source of the voice.

However Remus simply said "you two really need to get a room" before standing up and leaving.

I will never understand the demonic entity that is supposed to be my twin brother.


End file.
